A Dream Come True
by Property of Hiei
Summary: This the the story of a 'normal' girl with a dream. it just so happens, that dream came true(bad summaries) SessOC. please, this is my first. be kind. ONE SHOT


Hey everyone. January 6 is my birthday and this story is the present to myself. I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it.

**WARNING: this fan fiction contains hentai, so tread carefully. If you are underage, don't blame me if you miss this. To all those who don't like it, LEAVE OR SUCK IT UP!!!**

Chapter 1: A Dream Come True 

It was a day like any other day. Silaqui just got home from school looking really mad. She walked downstairs, throwing her items into a chair and fixed herself a snack. Finding a bag of chocolate chip cookies, she set it on the counter and checked the voicemail while pouring herself a glass of milk.

_Beep. Hey dear. This is your mom. I will be coming home late tonight because of some problems at the office. There is some leftover meatloaf in the frig. Love you a lot. Mom. Beep._ Silaqui sighed as she went upstairs towards her room. 'Mom is always out late. That's nothing new' she thought as she opened her door to reveal her never-ending boy shrine. Lined on the walls were pictures of her fantasy loves, whether from books, TV, or anywhere else you see manga or anime. Her main loves got a whole wall, while the rest littered her furniture and other possessions.

She lay down on her bed, that, by the way, had inuyasha bedding, and looked up at the ceiling, where a lovely picture of Sesshomaru was posted. She fell asleep, staring into the depths of his eyes. When she woke up again, it was nighttime. She had missed dinner and she was sure that her mom was sleep. She went to her window, noticing a shooting star, and made a wish.

"I wish that I were able to meet all my bishies. I wish that they would become all mine, body and soul."

Then she went back to her bed and lay down, looking around her walls to her top nine bishies: Sesshomaru, Yoko, Hiei, Krad, Dark, Akito, Hatori, Seiliez, and Duzell. She got lost looking at all the pictures, slowly fall asleep again dreaming for them all to be hers and hers alone. She fell asleep, not realizing that wishes can come true, especially for born a goddess.

Silaqui woke up in a beautiful field of lavender flowers. 'Where am I?' she thought as she sat up to look around. She was in the middle of a forest, lying in a lovely pasture of the most beautiful flowers she has ever smelled. She picked one and smelled it. Immediately, her thoughts ran to her Sesshomaru poster, and that fact that she wished she could see his face.

Suddenly, a loud thud was heard not 20 feet from her. She turned around and gasped. There stood Sesshomaru in person, more beautiful than ever before. His silver hair glistened in the sunlight, and his fur rustled in the wind. He slowly walked toward her and she stopped breathing.

'Tell me this is not just a dream' Silaqui thought as she stood up to meet Sesshomaru's gaze. He slowly took her face into his hand and she shivered.

"This is no dream," he says, his voice like angels. Her knees gave out, but before she could fall, he caught her.

"Are you sure?" she breathed out, barely able to form words at all. One of her main loves was right in front of her for the taking. 'But how' she thought

"I'm sure, but I don't know how," he said, walking her over to his ride, which was only a cloud.

Suddenly, Silaqui realized. 'He can read my thoughts? But how?' she wondered. This was already unbelievable, but for him to be able to read her thoughts was insane.

He stepped on the cloud as it began to lift. "No, I can only hear what you allow me to," he said assuringly.

"Oh. I see," she exclaimed

Just as they took off, Silaqui wondered, 'hmm, is this how I have control?' then she remembered that he could hear her and she blushed.

His face remained the same, so she thought that he didn't hear her. She sighed as she began to fall asleep. When she woke up she noticed they had already reached their destination.

They landed in an abandoned village that looked a lot like the panther demon's village that she saw on TV.

Still carrying her, they headed down the village road to a huge house at the edge of the town. 'Small town' she thought.

"It used to belong to my father before the panther demons took it over." Sesshomaru didn't really seem like the talking type, so why was he answering all her questions?

'And where's Rin, and Jakin' she thought, trying to see if he would answer.

Without any pause, he merely stated, "They are on a temporary leave. I gave them the week off'.

They walked inside the house, or rather mansion, and Sesshomaru headed for the master bedroom. Silaqui gazed in awe at the house in front of her. She had never seen a place like this ever in her life. 'This place is amazing' she thought.

"And it's yours."

She looked at him just as she looked at the house. This was impossible. A house of her own?! She was amazed.

They finally reached the bedchamber. Inside was a huge king sized bed, a dresser, a nightstand, a phone, and a huge mirror. In the corner of the room, an entire entertainment center stood. 'Wow. They have satellite' she thought as she got down from Sesshomaru's hold. Sesshomaru walked over to the bed as she looked at everything. It was amazing.

Silaqui walked back to the bed to sit beside Sesshomaru. He touched her face and she shivered again. 'Does that mean I also get you?' she thought.

He slowly moved forward to kiss her on the lips, soft, and yet demanding. He pulled back just enough so that he could move his mouth to her ear.

"If you so desire," he said as they kissed again, his hand running lightly through her hair

Sesshomaru continued running his hand through her hair as they slowly began to lie back on the bed. They deepened the kiss as his hands began to roam all over her body. She shivered. She never thought it would feel this good to be near her loves. 'I wonder what else he can do' she thought, and suddenly the kiss broke, leaving her with a look of surprise on her face.

"Allow me to take lead, and ill show you," he said in his usual voice. She began to wonder why it never changed with his emotions, but she nodded her head, knowing he was waiting for an answer.

He got up on his knees and slowly stripped her of the thin clothing she was wearing. She was surprised at how fast he was able to do so, but didn't ask questions as his mouth reached hers again in another passionate kiss, wiping away all of her immediate thoughts.

Soon, his kisses began to run down her body, sending silent shivers down her spine. Her bra was left on, but he soon pulled it down to gently kiss her breasts. As she marveled in this feeling, his hands continued their journey down her thin structure. They found her opening, and Sesshomaru slowly pressed a finger into her.

Slight pain mixed with a full round of pleasure passed through her and she gasped as he slowly moved his finger in and out of her. Silaqui had no idea that Sesshomaru could do such a thing. She had thought that he had no pleasure at all, but the way his skillful hands were moving, he had to have done this before. She let out a moan as another finger was added inside her.

His mouth moved back to her breasts as he continued to probe her with his fingers. His penis began to get hard, but he knew that her needs came first. He pulled out his fingers, surprising Silaqui, but they were quickly replaced by Sesshomaru's mouth as he steadily devoured her.

Her moans grew louder and louder as she came closer to release. Her body was in total turmoil, with the feeling of his mouth to her sex and his hands constantly running along her body. "Oh god! I'm coming! She yelled. She wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru's head as she came in his mouth. He licked up all of her virgin seed, drowning in the sweet, but tart taste.

Her body finally stopped shaking, and he came up to her and kissed her. She tasted herself on his lips. 'I wish this feeling would never go away' she thought.

"There is one way of which you will be able to have me whenever you wish," he spoke in his soft, smooth voice, though knowing that since he was hard, his voice was slightly faltering.

She looked down, saw the bulge in his pants, and smirked. "Oh, this isn't fair, is it? I got the treatment, but you didn't." she kneeled between his legs and gently lowered his pants. She heard a light moan as she ran her finger over the opening on his sex.

He was amazed. He had no idea that he could feel this alive, since he had never had sex before. The fact that the princess wanted him wasn't surprising. He had been called handsome many times, even though he had a heart of ice. But now as she continued to arouse him more and more, his heart began to melt.

A loud gasp was heard as she took his sex into her mouth and began an even rhythm of licking, sucking, and teasing. She licked up and down the stick, loving the taste of it. She had never tasted anyone before, but she knew enough to know how to get there.

His legs were beginning to give in, but he held himself up on the nearby table. The table proved not to withstand his weight, so even though he didn't want to, he asked.

"Milady, I can't hold much longer. Maybe we shouldn't continue."

"Nonsense." 'Lay down' she thought, knowing he would obey.

He got on the bed, even though it took a while, and sitting between his legs, she continued her work, licking, teasing, and sucking, but also moved her hands to the round spheres below his sex. She began rubbing them in time to her licks.

Sesshomaru grunted loudly as he came in her mouth, his body writhing from all the passion he had felt. She loved the taste of him, sour, and yet hot like fire to the touch. She licked him off, and lay next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her near him.

"I am now yours, milady. Whenever you want," he said, and she thought she heard a glimpse of happiness in his voice. 'I love you Sesshomaru' Silaqui thought as she fell asleep in his arms, both of them fully content.

A/N: what do you think? This is my very first story ever put on Internet. I hope it was okay. Well, tell me if you like it or if I should change things. I can take slight criticism, but im very sensitive. Sniffsanyway, hope to here from many. Peace.


End file.
